If I Show You Mine
by Nezumi Hakkai
Summary: The Sanzoikko spend some time at a local inn to rest but since the baath will only hold two at a time things get misunderstood and why does Goku want to see Hakkai's?


Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

If I Show You Mine

It was the end of another exhausting day as the Sanzo party pulled up to the first inn they had seen in a week and a half. The dusty terrain they had been covering lately left their skin, clothes, and even Hakuryuu several shades darker than normal.

There was only one room available, but it was large enough to accommodate three single beds and one cot. They stumbled into the room trailing a cloud of dust. Sanzo sat down at the small table and sighed. He was looking forward to a bath, unfortunately so was everyone else and an inn this size wouldn't have a place big enough for them to all bathe at the same time. The priest brought out his Smith & Wesson and glanced at it thoughtfully. He wondered weather it would be worth the bullets to assure his proper place in the bathing rotation.

It was soon discovered that the bathing area would hold two comfortably. Goku and Gojyo immediately began arguing. Sanzo cocked his gun. Then Hakkai stepped in before things got out of hand, suggesting that they draw cards. The two highest cards would go first and the two lowest cards would go last.

Hakkai of course won with the highest card and Goku won with an ace of diamonds. Gathering towels they quickly exited the room. Sanzo was not happy. He had known better that to play cards with Hakkai. Now not only did he have to wait but he had to bathe with a pervert as well.

"Oi, Bozo, I know it's going to be tempting to take a peek at a real man but try to keep you eyes to yourself."

Sanzo was very Not Happy.

Hakkai could hear the echo of gun shots even in the hall and hurried Goku along.

The two took their time, enjoying the water. Hakuryuu had come along and played with Goku while Hakkai finished bathing himself. He then began to properly wash the boy's hair despite the saru's attempts to convince him that he was already clean. Hakuryuu landed on Goku's knee and beat his wings splashing them both. The boy laughed delighted and played with the little white dragon until Hakkai pronounced his hair clean.

Meanwhile Sanzo and Gojyo sat at the table with their chairs facing the open door way, towels ready.

"Sure taking 'em long enough," Gojyo muttered lighting a cigarette. Sanzo's answer was to motion for a light. Finally they heard their companions in the hall.

"You rub too hard Hakkai," The Saru complained with a hand on his head.

Hakkai smiled, "I wouldn't have had to if you had held still,"

"That was Hakuryuu's fault !"

"Now, now Goku, you feel better now that you're out of the bath don't you?"

"I guess, but Hakkai I'm hungry,"

The green eyed man laughed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as they entered their room.

Sanzo was frozen leaning across the table with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Gojyo held the lighter.

"kuso" he swore as he burnt his fingers. The priest and the kappa realized at the same moment that bath was now open. Forgetting whatever it was that they might have heard they darted for the door. Hakkai stepped to the side and pulled Goku after him just in time to keep from getting hit.

"My, anxious aren't they?"

Sanzo and Gojyo sat in the bath with their backs to each other. Everything was quite for awhile. Then Gojyo dropped his soap and quickly tried to retrieve it, bumping against Sanzo in the process.

"Watch it Kappa!" The priest snapped.

"Chill, you don't have anything I'm interested in."

Sanzo grit his teeth but let the remark slide as he reached for a cigarette then searched for a lighter. The lighter in question was positioned on the edge halfway between them so it would be easily accessible. Just has he was reaching for it, Gojyo shifted accidentally knocking the lighter into the water. Both lunged to save it at the same time. Both came up empty handed and way too close.

"Korosuzo!"Sanzo yelled whacking Gojyo with his fan.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you damned dirty monk! Where the hell do you keep that thing!"

Sanzo shoved Gojyo's head under water and held it there. In defense Gojyo knocked the priest backwards. A loud gasp finally stopped them at their mutual attempts at murder.

a very pretty young maid had brought them extra towels only to walk in on their wrestling match. "Forgive my intrustion! Gomen Nasai!" she cried before fleeing the room with her eyes covered.

The men looked at each other, realized what it must have looked like, and let go of one another in disgust.

Hakkai sat on the edge of his bed with a cup of tea in hand. A rather shaken serving girl had brought dinner to their room. She would not look at either of them and had left before he had a chance to inquire what the trouble might be.

Goku had eaten his dinner as well as part of Hakkai's. He now sat on his bed with Hakuryuu on his knee. He fed the little white dragon bits remaining from dinner. He handed over another morsel to the little creature and saw something he hadn't noticed before. A thin white line ran across his knee under the little dragon's feet and half way to the other side of his leg.

"Hey Hakkai look! I've got a scar too, just like you."

The man walked across the room to inspect Goku's knee. "So you do, but I'm afraid mine is much larger,"

"I wanna see," Goku replied bouncing on the bed. Hakkai put a hand across his stomach. "You know what it looks like, you've seen it before, Goku"

"I know but I wanna see it now."

"No I don't think so. Not tonight."

"But I want to see if mine looks anything like yours"

"I'm sorry Goku, maybe later. Now lets go to bed." Hakkai turned away.

"I just wanta see it for just a second, you saw mine" the saru whined

" No Goku," Hakkai stated firmly as he walked around the room turning down the blankets on all of the beds.

"Ssnot fair" Goku mumbled and tossed his pillow.

It hit the green-eyed man squarely in the back of the head and slid to the floor.

Hakkai stood very still.

"Whoops" "kyu" the boy and the dragon said at the same time.

Suddenly Hakkai turned, launching another pillow in Goku's direction.

So the battle began.

Sanzo and Gojyo did not talk or even look at each other on the way back to their room. When they reached their destination Sanzo started to open the door but the other man stopped his hand and motioned for him to listen. Annoyed he did what the kappa asked.

The listened to part of what sounded like a disturbing conversation. Then there was a lot of activity on the other side of the door, with thumping then Hakkai and Goku laughing.

Goku caught Hakkai in the head while Hakuryuu distracted him. The young man landed on the floor with a loud thump and a laugh. "Ok that's enough Goku," he gasped still laughing.

"Not yet! I've gottcha now!" The boy whooped landing on Hakkai's stomach. Then pulled up his shirt to view his scar. "aww it doesn't look anything like mine,"

Sanzo and Gojyo walked into the room to see Goku sitting on top of the laughing Hakkai.

"Sanzo" Goku shouted, happily jumping up, "I'm hungry"

Thwack "Baka"

"Oi, Hakkai what's goin' on?" Gojyo asked his roommate.

The green-eyed man sat up and half-turned toward his friend. But before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Goku bounded over to answer it. Outside stood the serving girl from before.

"I'm sorry to disturb you" she addressed Sanzo and Gojyo, " but I um...spoke to the inn keeper about your...situation...and a room has just become available that might offer you more privacy."

A stunned silence answered her.

"umm...the bed is quite large."

Still no one spoke. Goku looked at everyone in puzzlement. He didn't understand why everyone was so quite. "That's great isn't it Sanzo? Now we don't all have to squeeze in here. If it's a really big bed can I share it too?"

Sanzo rested his face in his hand. "Baka!" Thwack, thwack, thwack went the fan.

"Oh dear,' the girl squeaked, "Just call down if you decide you want the room." Then she fled closing the door behind her.

"Great! Thanks to that Baka Saru and the dirty monk I've lost all chances of making nice with the local ladies. And there were some real babes..." Gojyo's rant was interrupted by the decent of the paper fan.

Thwack! Thwack!

"Oh my!" Hakkai gathered up Hakuryuu and retreated to the far side of the room while Sanzo beat the other two with his fan until his arm grew tired.

"Feel better!"Hakkai asked when he thought it was safe.

"We are leaving in the morning as early as possible. If you don't move fast enough when it's time to go, you die. If anyone says another word tonight, you die. If i catch any of you even looking in my general direction between now and the time we leave, I will kill you, pull you back from hell, then kill you again"

Everyone was very quite as Sanzo lay down on his bed fully clothed, with his back toward them. Hakkai turned off the light. It was silent for a moment or two until Goku spoke up, "But Sanzo, I'm hungry,"

Two shots from the Sith & Wesson answered him.


End file.
